Decepticons G1 casa de retiro
by Okami-no-kasai 01
Summary: (Traducción al español del fic original de Prander)Ha pasado muuuucho tiempo desde 1984 ya pesar de que han sido sustituido varias veces por los nuevos modelos y la tecnología elegante, todavia conservan algunos de sus viejos malos caminos del Decepticon G1.


**Transformers Prime no me pertenece. Ésta historia fue traducida con fines de entretenimiento, no lucrativos**

Un Megatron, oxidado, abollado y chirriante, andaba en su silla de ruedas mientras se esforzaba por llegar al armario. Él golpeó su puño en el reposabrazos y gruñó una orden.

"Transformate maldito seas! ¡Cobarde!" Y él arranco débilmente el reposabrazos, tirando el relleno.

La enfermera Wilkens llegó barriendo a la habitación con una feliz sonrisa , mirando como al viejo líder Decepticon golpeaba su silla de ruedas cerca de la ventana.

"¿Y cómo nos sentimos esta mañana?" ella sonrió, comprobando sus sábanas.

"Enfermera Wilkens! Este guerrero se niega a obedecer mis órdenes y tráeme mi cañón de fusión!" Megatron se inclinó y le gritó a la silla entre sus piernas abolladas.

"transformate!"

"Ahora Megatron, tú sabes que no es uno de tus guerreros. Esa es su silla de ruedas."

"Por supuesto que lo es." Él gruñó, colapsando su espalda.

"Tráeme mi cañón de fusión!" Gritó de repente. Con una sonrisa tolerante la Enfermera Wilkins dio un paso hacia el armario y saco un largo tubo de cartón pintado con aerosol y la ató a su brazo

Megatron inmediatamente apuntó hacia ella.

"Muere, menopáusica leche de vaca!"

Ella chasqueó la lengua y volvió a hacer la cama. Él continuó empujando su 'cañón' a ella, esperando la explosión.

"¡Maldita sea!" Él gruñó, dejando caer su brazo y miro a su arma perplejo.

"Es un día precioso afuera. Tal vez usted y los demás pueden sentarse en la terraza y tomar un helado."

"HA! Tal vez nos decidamos a volar el sol y aprovechar la ... la ..." Megatron tosió con fuerza. La Enfermera Wilkens esperó pacientemente.

¿Te as comido todas las ciruelas anoche? Recuerda lo que pasó la semana pasada ".

"¡Silencio! No necesito nada de ti!" Él gruñó, rodando por el pasillo y crujiendo su camino por el pasillo.

"Buenos días Sr. Megatron."saludo otro miembro del personal.

Megatron se detuvo bruscamente y le apuntó con su cañón de fusión.

"Muere fleshlings! Voy a reducir este edificio a escombros ... y entonces ... entonces ..." Él se rascó la cabeza, sacando escamas de polvo de óxido de su cuero cabelludo. Se quito el cañón del brazo y lo dejo contra contra la pared.

"Oh, cállate ya." Starscream entroó arrastrando sus pies fuera de su habitación, abollado y oxidado. Sus brazos temblaban mientras caminaba junto con su andador. Se inclinó y recogió cañón de fusión de Megatron.

"Devuelveme eso gusano traidor!" Megatron gruñó.

"Gusano?" Starscream golpea con el tubo la cabeza de Megatron lentamente con toda su debil fuerza. "Cógelo tú mismo la próxima vez!"

Enfermera Taylor salió de detrás del mostrador, parando el cacareo Starscream.

"Ahora, muchachos vallan a lugar agradable o no habrá televisión por la tarde." Ella tomó el tubo y empujó el andador mas cerca de Starscreams antes de que ella fijar cañón de Megatron en su lugar. De inmediato le apuntó a Starscream.

"Traidor muere!"

"Sí, sí." Starscream suspiró, arrastrando los pies junto con la enfermera Taylor mientras empujaba a Megatron través de unas puertas dobles hacia sala común de televisión.

"Decepticons transforman y ataque!" Megatron llamó inmediatamente y cuando él se inclinó con un ataque de tos, sus guerreros intentaban responder desde sus lugares alrededor de la habitación.

Thundercracker, atascados en media transformacion en una camilla, gimió y crujió, capaz de levantar sólo su única mano. Los tres de Reflector, jugando al dominó en una mesa de juego, intentaron ponerse de pie, pero finalmente se rindieron y volvieron a su juego. Soundwave caminó hasta el con sus pesados pies y con un silbido permanente de estática, arrastrando el exo-esqueleto de un Ravage muerto hace mucho con una correa. Shockwave se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el sonido de la voz Megatron, con su bastón y completamente ciego.

"Shockwave presentandose a trabajar lord Megatron." graznó, caminando a la derecha en un haz y descendiendo por su caída contra Starscream. Starscream gruñó y lo apartó.

"¡Suéltame viejo tonto." Él silbó.

"Excelente Shockwave. Prepararse para la acción inmediata." Megatron ordenó.

Soundwave se puso detrás de la silla Megatrons para empujarlo y los cuatro lentamente caminaron hacia las puertas que dan a la terraza

"Un momento Soundwave." Megatron levantó la mano y se inclinó.

"Quién es eso?!"

Starscream dejó de arrastrar sus pies y miró a las dos grandes cajas que contenían los restos destrozados de Skywarp.

"Eso es Skywarp." Él suspiró, frustrado. "preguntas eso todos los días!"

"¿Qué le pasó ?!" Megatron exigió, mirando a su antiguo segundo al mando.

"Omega Supreme pisoteó! ¿Podemos muévete ya?" arrastraba los pies hacia adelante como Megatron de nuevo apuntó su cañón en él.

El personal abrió las puertas para dejar entrar el aire fresco y la luz del sol , los Decepticons caminaron hacia afuera, gruñendo y levantando sus manos para bloquear el sol. Era una bonita vista, el compuesto estaba construido sobre una colina con su terraza con vistas a un pequeño valle de pinos.

Soundwave, silbando y haciendo estática, tiró de la correa de Ravage y luego se quedó en silencio al lado de la silla de megatron

Starscream se sentó en una silla de jardín, mirando al viejo Decepticon espia con disgusto.

"¿No puedes al menos bajar el volumen?" suspiró.

"Volumen?" Megatron repente se despertó y miró a su alrededor.

"Soundwave". Starscream señalo con el pulgar al Decepticon mudo

"¿Qué pasa con él? A diferencia de algunos de mis otros guerreros, Soundwave nunca me ha fallado!"

"Oh es así?" Starscream levantar una ceja. "Él es la razón por la que finalmente quedamos atrapados!"

"¿Acerca de que estás parloteando ?"

"Cuando tratamos de forzar la entrada a la NASA ¿te acuerdas de eso?"

"Quien?"

Starscream al Hizo un gesto con la mano. "Oh, no importa."

"Explica o muere!" Megatron lo empujó con su cañón.

Starscream, sin mirar a Megatron y en un tono condescendiente de quien ha tenido que contar la historia una y mil veces, continuó.

"Tratamos de entrar en la NASA. Era el año 2011. Y su asombro-boy solo se transforma en una unidad de cinta. Una unidad de cinta! En este epoca? Se destacó como un pulgar dolorido! Los humanos lo levantaron rápidamente y lo arrojaron en un contenedor de reciclaje y cuando tratamos de sacarlo, la espalda salió y después todos estábamos atrapados, redondeado hasta después del puente espacial explotó teniendo Astrotrain y Blitzwing en él! el fin!

"Hijos de puta con suerte." Shockwave suspiró de su silla.

Megatron se giró dolorosamente en su silla.

"Soundwave esto es cierto?"

"Él no puede contestar, viejo tonto." Starscream respondió. "Sus altavoces se apagaron hace años."

"¡Tonterías! Al menos Soundwave sabe obedecer una orden! Soundwave! Envia a Laserbeak a reconocer posibles fuentes de combustible !" Megatron levantó un brazo débil.

Soundwave caminó hacia la baranda y abrio su pecho con un destornillador, deslizó a Laserbeak cuidadosamente desplegó el antiguo casete depredador de aves. Laserbeak graznó, sacudiéndose y lentamente se volvió hacia Megatron.

"Uhh ... ummm ..." Los ojos de Megatron se estrecharon cuando se inclinó hacia delante en su silla

"Laserbeak! Encuéntrame energon e informame de inmediato!" Megatron mandó, sus viejos ojos agrietados brillaban.

Laserbeak graznó una vez y contoneándose hasta el borde de la barandilla, flexionó sus alas y empezo a volar por los aires. Pero sus alas se rompieron de inmediato y su cuerpo cayo en picada e impacto contra un arbol para luego caer al suelo.

Megatron quedo boquiabierto

"Pues no mires tan sorprendido!" Starscream le gruñó mientras luchaba por salir de su silla y arrastrando los pies asta la barandilla miro hacia abajo junto con Soundwave.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso , viejo tonto?" él llamó por encima del hombro.

Pero Megatron se habia acercado con su silla de ruedas y con las dos manos agarrando el tubo largo su 'cañón' Empujó a Starscream sobre el borde.

"Hay que ir abajo y traerlo de vuelta!" rugió.

Starscream se salió por el costado y desapareció con un chillido, seguido por el sonido de un viejo lavavajillas se rodaba por la colina.

Megatron sonrió salvajemente, bajando su cañón. Pero entonces, de repente se veía confundido y gira su silla, mirando a Shockwave.

"¿Estaba hablando demaciado?" se pregunto.

La cabeza de shockwave se desprendió y golpeo el suelo.

**El fin**


End file.
